


Sweet Sexy Savage

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa's trying to make Brooke jealous, she knows it. So Brooke decides to teach her a lesson.





	Sweet Sexy Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Holtzmanns for prompting this, beta-ing this, and making me laugh so hard while writing it <3
> 
> Title taken from SweetSexySavage by Kehlani

Brooke has no business being jealous. For one, Vanessa isn’t hers to keep. Secondly, Brooke is the one who made it that way. Brooke has no business wanting to keep Vanessa away from freedom, because she’s the one who wanted it in the first place.

Except eight months down the line and too many missed opportunities later, Brooke is realizing that freedom isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.

It never was, not really, though it took her more than a few different dicks to figure it out.

So she’s jealous, jealous of Vanessa for getting all the action Brooke has been too apathetic to take advantage of, jealous of Vanessa’s ability to actually enjoy it, jealous of the fact that even if she doesn’t, she’s so good at acting that it drives Brooke crazy anyway.

Jealous of the fact that Vanessa is moving on, and she can’t. 

Sue her.

“What’s bothering you, babe?” Detox practically materializes next to Brooke, snapping her out of her daze and making her nearly fall off her stool in surprise. They’re in a bar in God knows where, after show number God knows what, looking to do God knows who to blow off steam, fuck off the stress of the tour. 

Everyone is about to go home with someone. It’s normal; this is what they do. 

It still hurts to watch Vanessa go through the motions of it.

“Oh.” Detox follows Brooke’s gaze further into the bar, watches Vanessa chat up a tall, lean blond with green eyes that sparkle as he laughs at whatever joke Vanessa’s telling him. “He really does have a type, doesn’t he?”

Brooke laughs bitterly. “The little slut knows exactly what he’s doing.” 

“You think so?” Detox arches a brow, looking at Brooke with equal parts hope and disbelief. Brooke nods, reaching over to the counter behind her and taking a swig of her beer. 

“I’ve seen what he takes back to his hotel room. He only takes in blonds when he thinks I’m watching.”

Detox studies Brooke’s face for a minute, her own expression discerning but unreadable. Brooke doesn’t care. She’s tipsy, and confused, and God fucking damnit, she’s angry, even though she knows she has no right to be. 

“I should teach him a lesson one of these days.” Brooke seethes, slamming her empty bottle down a little harder than necessary, wincing at the force she didn’t mean to let out.

“Why don’t you?” Detox speaks up a moment later, her face still unreadable. “Teach him a lesson, I mean. He’s gonna leave soon if you let him, so don’t fucking let him.”

She’s right, Brooke realizes with a jolt. Maybe she can’t have Vanessa, but that doesn’t mean Vanessa can just have anyone she wants, either.

Not tonight, at least.

“Thanks, mom,” she slides off her stool, grinning at the other queen, “You’re so wise.” 

“Oh, fuck off!” Detox laughs, slapping Brooke’s ass playfully as Brooke slides by, eyes already locked on her prize.

She can’t tell whether the hushed, excited _ go get ‘em, tiger _that she hears in the next second is from Detox or her own mind. 

“There you are, baby!” Brooke grabs Vanessa from behind as she closes the distance between them, forcing her voice to go chipper. “I missed you.” As if to hammer in the point, she grabs Vanessa’s chin and guides it towards her without even looking, the smaller queen letting her mouth meet Brooke’s own in a soft, just-slightly-too-long kiss.

Vanessa looks taken aback.

Brooke 2.0 looks furious.

Checkmate_. _

“What the fuck was that?” Vanessa growls as they both watch the man flee, disappearing back into the crowd with a scowl on his face.

Brooke has no right to feel so smug, no right to think all the things she’s thinking about Vanessa right now, about what she’ll do to her, how she’ll make her feel.

She decides to let herself think them anyway.

“Bathroom. Now.” Brooke doesn’t wait for an answer before wrapping a firm hand around Vanessa’s wrist, starting to drag her towards the back of the bar.

Vanessa lets her, short legs working double-time to keep up with Brooke’s pace. 

The bathroom door is barely closed before Brooke is on Vanessa, their bodies slamming together with a force hard enough to push them into the closest stall, neither of them caring that the door stays open behind them.

In fact, it’s almost better that way—let everyone see what a fucking whore Vanessa is, who makes her act that way.

“You trying to make me jealous?” Brooke rasps against Vanessa’s teeth, her lips, her jawline as she moves down to her neck, leaving sharp, bruising bites along the way. 

“Is it working?” Vanessa smirks. She lets out a high-pitched whine when Brooke answers her with a particularly sharp bite, timed with a firm hand planting itself between her legs without warning.

“_Fuck, _daddy,” Vanessa breathes out shakily, grinding into Brooke’s touch. “Just like that.”

Brooke stops her movements instantly. 

“No, baby boy, you’re not setting the pace tonight.” She resists the urge to laugh when Vanessa keeps moving, keeps keening into Brooke’s still hand, desperately trying to get friction. It’s tantalizing, and it takes almost all of Brooke’s willpower not to cave right then and there. But patience is a virtue, and she knows that what’s about to come is well worth the wait.

“If you want me so bad, you need to ask, alright?” Brooke moves closer, her face so close to Vanessa’s that she has to restrain herself from closing the distance completely. Vanessa tries, but Brooke pulls back, clicking her tongue.

“Aren’t we impatient? You need to learn to listen.” She scolds. “Beg me to fuck you, or I’m gonna leave you in this bathroom leaking and so hard it fucking hurts.” 

Vanessa whines, but finds her voice long enough to croak out a few desperate, whispered pleas into the nape of Brooke’s neck.

“Good boy.” Brooke purrs.

Vanessa lets out a yelp as Brooke grabs her by the shoulders and flips her around, roughly dragging Vanessa’s hips back towards her and effectively forcing her to arch her back. 

“Are you prepped?” She asks, hands already reaching around Vanessa’s body to begin working at the buttons and zippers of the smaller queen’s shorts. Vanessa nods.

“I got a condom and lube in the fanny pack.” She notes, shuddering when Brooke laughs.

“Slut.” Brooke hisses, slapping Vanessa’s ass as she drags down her shorts and briefs, leaving her exposed. It takes only a second for her to shed her own sweats and underwear, then move down and grab the condom and lube from the pack strapped around Vanessa’s leg.

On her way back up, she can’t resist parting Vanessa’s cheeks and lapping teasingly at her hole, her own dick twitching at Vanessa’s yelps of surprise.

“Tell me who this ass belongs to.” Brooke eases herself into Vanessa, holding her hips still until Vanessa answers. 

“It’s yours, daddy.” The words are meek, quiet, but Brooke is undeterred—Vanessa will be back to her usual loud self soon enough.

“Good boy. And who owns this dick?” Brooke starts to thrust herself in and out, reaching around to fondle the hardened area between Vanessa’s legs.

“You do.” Vanessa moans, this time louder, more desperate.

“There we go.” Brooke smirks as she picks up her pace. They fall silent, the sounds of breathless moaning and flesh against flesh filling the bathroom as they focus, Brooke going faster and deeper until Vanessa can’t help but break.

_ Fuck, daddy, like that, please, oh my God, yes, please, please may I come, please may I come, I need to come I need to come I need to— _

“Come for me, baby.” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s ear, and then she falls, her own orgasm ripping through her, spurred on by the sounds of Vanessa coming undone beneath her.

By the time she pulls out, she’s exhausted, her legs shaking and head spinning.

There’s a flush, and then movement as Brooke 2.0 scurries out of the washroom, avoiding looking through the still-open stall door as he goes.

“Well, there goes my evening plans.” Vanessa grumps sheepishly, only to be met by a playful shove from a thoroughly fucked-out, much happier Brooke.

“Come back to my room with me, I’ll give you plenty of new ones.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Free Falling chapter 10 is coming soon, I promise!


End file.
